I Don't Care
by Darkstar0196
Summary: Songfic. Starscream-centric, based on G1. Starscream gets fed up with Megatron's unfair treatment of him. T because i'm paranoid. Chap.2 not in song form


A/N: This is my first songfic, so please don't judge me too harshly. I'd like it to be noted that i am not a Megatron-hater, he just needed to be the badguy in this fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, do you really think i'd be writing _fanfiction_ about it? :(

_**I try to make it through life, in my way, there's you**_

_**I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do**_

Starscream sighed as he left the medbay of the Nemesis for what seemed like the hundredth time. He spent most of his free time getting patched up by Hook, thanks to the Autobots and Megatron, who always tried to smash him in. Megatron had lied to him again. The thought made the tricolored seeker growl audibly into the thankfully empty hallway. How was he supposed to carry out his role in a plan he had not even been informed of?

_**Just don't deny it.**_

_**Don't try to fight this**_

_**And deal with it.**_

_**That's just part of it**_

The Decepticon Second-in-Command winced as he remembered the reason behind his latest trip to Hook. He had escaped the battle blessedly uninjured, but his _mighty leader_ had been furious. He had the weld-marks to prove it. The tyrant's words still echoed harshly in his audios, telling him that he's worthless, that he should stand up and take the blows like a mech, laughing at his protests that the failure wasn't his fault.

_**If you were dead or still alive**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Just go and leave this all behind**_

'_**Cause I swear (I swear)**_

_**I don't care**_

The seeker lowered his gaze as he walked, or rather, limped, into the command center of the _Nemesis_, the only way he could block out the snickers and glares of his comrades was to run through the battle in his head again. Starscream started out going through the battle plans, looking for the flaw that caused their defeat, there was none. This revelation only served to make him believe Megatron's words even more. He found himself drawn to his own memories, how hopeful he had been when, at one point, the Autobot Prime had his gun trained on the warlord. Starscream had stopped firing and had been merely hovering over the battlefield as he silently prayed that Prime's finger would slip on the trigger, he had no particular fondness for the Autobots mind you, but they always came the closest to ridding him of Megatron. Then that afthead Lazerbeak had chosen those moments to try and peck the Autobot leader's optics out. Starscream was roused from his dark thoughts at that point by Soundwave's pointed glare.

_**I try to make you see my side**_

_**I always try to stay in line**_

_**But your eyes see right through**_

_**That's all they do.**_

Starscream had been trying for months to seem as unassuming and unimportant as possible. He had been making a conscious effort to end the violent arguments that usually ended with him needing repairs. Megatron had been suspicious of him the entire time, and all it had taken was one lost battle to unravel all of his hard work.

_**I'm getting buried in this place**_

_**I've got no room you're in my face**_

_**Don't say anything just go away.**_

He couldn't help it really, when his leader made one snide comment too many, he had to retaliate. Megatron sat, frowning, but still, until the seeker finished his tirade. When the warlord rose, all of his remaining fury at the lost battle was directed toward his Second. Not long later, the tyrant was still hitting him, and then he began with the insults. Everything, from his voice to his mother-bot, nothing in the tricolored jet's life was safe from the angered gunformer's rant. Finally, Starscream just couldn't take it anymore. In those moments of blind courage, he straightened up and shrieked in his leader's face, "Shut up! Just shut up and go away!" It was something a sparkling would say, but it was enough. The warlord's expression darkened, if that was possible. Starscream, upon regaining his senses a moment later, seemed to shrink. Not another word was spoken, it didn't need to be. As the seeker fled down the halls toward his room, time seemed to slow down.

_**If you are dead or still alive**_

_**I don't care, I don't care**_

_**Just go and leave it all behind**_

'_**Cause I swear (I swear)**_

_**I don't care**_

Memories of battles past flooded through him, when time seemed slower, battles where he had been watching hopefully for one of the Autobots to offline Megatron. Battles very similar to the one he had fought in earlier. He wasn't sure where he'd go; only that he had to pack up and leave. There was nothing but a painful death waiting for him here. The seeker didn't care anymore, about the war, about the Decepticons, about Megatron.

_**I'm changing everything**_

'_**Cause you won't be there for me**_

_**I'm changing everything**_

'_**Cause you won't be there for me**_

Before Starscream was promoted to second in command, in the earliest days of the war, he and Megatron had been the best of friends. They had talked long into the night, shared happiness and sorrows, bantered playfully, and stood up for one another. After his promotion, things changed. The mech he had once been proud to call his friend was gone, replaced by a violent, insane monster. It had started small, screaming at each other over failed plans instead of calmly going over them, finding the flaw, then fixing it. The first time the young tyrant hit his second, he had apologized. The second time, not so much. Arguments and fistfights became normal for them. He snapped out of his thoughts as he reached his door, keying the locks open and hurrying inside. He locked the door behind him as he heard familiar heavy footsteps coming down the hallways leading to his quarters. He rushed around the nearly bare room, subspacing everything that was important to him. His packing finished, the tricolored seeker turned, unlocked his door, and ran straight into the very mech he was trying to avoid.

_**If you were dead or still alive**_

_**I don't care, I don't care**_

_**Just go and leave this all behind**_

'_**Cause I swear (I swear)**_

_**I don't care**_

_**At all.**_

Starscream skittered back until his wings touched the wall beside his door in the hallway. He cowered when Megatron took a menacing step forward, his optics glowing brightly. The warlord growled lowly, earning a frightened, "eep!" from the trapped seeker before him. A loud crash resonated through the hall and every Decepticon that had gathered to see their leader punish Starscream turned just in time to see the tail end of the Autobot Jazz's alt-mode. Soundwave shouted, rather late, "Intruder Alert!" When the assembled Decepticons remember to turn back and face Starscream, they find he was long gone, running for the nearest exit. As the jet is flying away, thrusters occasional stuttering and momentarily giving out only to reengage at the last second, he spots the Autobot saboteur making his getaway. The sight gave him an idea. He's desperate for a safe place to recharge, he's underfueled and worst of all, he's still recovering from his injuries and cannot transform. Despite these horrible circumstances, Starscream couldn't help but smirk at how angry he imagined Megatron would be if his SiC joined the Autobots… Besides, the Autobots were known for being soft sparked do-gooders, who couldn't help but assist a fellow Cybertronian in need. The tricolored seeker altered his sensors, the ones still functioning at least, to help him follow Jazz, and prepared for his one chance to make the Autobots hear him out.

~fin~

A/N: Press the button. You know you want to.


End file.
